Francis X Reader
by janinachan
Summary: A reader insert. France and Reader meet in Paris and come together after an interesting event. PLEASE REVIEW; this is my first reader insert, and if it goes well, I will do more! One-Shot fluff


Hetalia: FrancexReader

This is my first reader insert, so please be polite but firm. I will not be writing in Francis' accent for this one. Maybe another one I will. For the French phrases, use a translator to figure them out.

Please review. This will decide if I do more reader inserts or not.

Francis and Reader –

It was already midnight, and you still sat at your desk in the office. You had been working since early the past morning, preparing meetings and presentations for the other members of the office. You yawned, and looked out the window next to your desk. A young couple strolling down the dimly lit street caught your eye. They were grinning and blushing as they held hands and shared a good-night kiss. You sighed, and then forced your eyes to look back at the computer screen in front of you.

"Lucky them. When will it be my turn," you mused. You started to type again, finally finishing the last memo you needed to have typed up for the morning.

Love was not a subject that you excelled in. Your shyness and overall insecurity had made it almost impossible for you to put yourself out there. You were not shy around workers or friends, but when it came to the one that you wanted to be with the most, you became too self-conscious. Plus, when you fell for someone, you fell hard, and it took you forever to fall out of love. Because of all this, your heart was very fragile.

When you met Francis Bonnefoy, you hit rock bottom.

You met him when you first got your job as a secretary at a small law firm in Paris. You were an international law student, so you decided it would be best for you to do a summer internship in France. Francis was one of the capable young lawyers of the firm. He had just gotten out of law school, and had already won five heavy-hitting cases. Nevertheless, he was a very laid-back person. He was one of the first people you met when you came to Paris. Every day, he would have his morning coffee with you, and you would discuss various subjects. He frequently asked you about your goals and aspirations, and what life was like back home. You would answer, and ask him of his life in Paris. He would always have polite compliments to give you, and you would always thank him, with a smile and bright red blush.

His charm and etiquette were not the only reason why you fell for him. He was a very good looking man; his blonde locks seemed to bounce with each step, and his stubbly beard complimented his laid-back personality. His sparkling blue eyes lit up every time he laughed. He spoke perfect French, and his English was also very good. And of course, you could not resist his accent. You could listen to him speak all day long. A small part of you believed that you could be with him.

You were pulled out of your thoughts when your phone rang. You looked at the phone wryly, thinking who would be calling you this late, but answered it anyway.

"Bonjour. Comment puis-je vous aider?" you said politely. The caller's voice was slightly gruff, and there was loud music blaring in the background.

"(N-name), cheri…Je suis Francois. I seem to havegottenmyslef quite drunk…would it be too much to ask you to drive me home…"he slurred into the phone.

Your eyes widened slightly from shock, and you bit your lip. You knew that Francis had a habit of partying on his days off, but it had never gone this far. You sighed. At least he was calling you instead of driving himself home.

"Where are you Francis?" you asked.

"I am at the club down the street from the firm...The District." He said.

"I will be right there, Francis. Go wait for me outside!"

"Merci, chere!" he hung up.

You grabbed your purse, and walked out the door. You locked the firm, and got into your car to drive to the club. The District was one of the newest posh clubs in Paris. People from around the world all flocked here to have their fill of the Paris night life. You had not gone because you knew how crazy things can get at clubs, especially in Paris. The building was quite large, and neon lights and music blasted from the windows. A long line of people waited to get into the building, and several people loitered outside as well.

You scanned the crowd, and spotted Francis leaning against the wall. He seemed to be slightly dazed, but still able to hold himself up. You parked your car on the curb, and made your way through the crowd toward him, calling out to him. When you got closer, you realized that there was a group of girls crowding around him. All of the girls had on very short and tight outfits, and appeared to have been drinking themselves, for many of them were stumbling.

"Come on, Francis! Let's go dance some more!" one girl said as she stroked Francis' arm suggestively.

"Yeah Francis! No one can move like you!" another leered. Francis chuckled lightly.

"I am very sorry, but I must go. Perhaps if we meet again, I shall make sure you get your fill," he said, giving them a toothy grin. You saw this, and felt a pang of jealousy and hurt. Francis turned slightly and caught sight of you as your eyes watered slightly. You turned around and walked back toward your car.

"(NAME)!" he called. You continued to walk to your car, but then you were pulled into the crowd. You looked up to see that a stranger had grabbed your arm.

"Bonjour, belle. Pourquoi ne pas vous venir avec moi?" The man smirked, wrapping his arms around your waist from behind.

"Non, merci.." you said meekly, trying to pull out of the man's grasp. Suddenly, you heard a cracking sound. The man let go, and cried out, grabbing his face. Francis punched him, possibly breaking his nose. You stared at him in shock.

"Cochon dégoûtant! Ne posez jamais la main sur (Name)!" Francis slurred angrily, glaring at the man with pure hatred as he pulled you aside. The man recovered, and turned to face Francis, glaring as well. He started to punch, but you pulled Francis out of the way. The man ended up hitting another person, which started them to throw another punch. A fight ensued. You were able to get Francis to your car and drive away before you were pulled into the brawl.

You and Francis were both silent as you drove to his apartment. He was still drunk; he fell in and out of consciousness. You were confused. How were you supposed to feel? He had obviously been flirting with these women, but then he defended you. Perhaps he was just being a normal man. Perhaps he was just being a gentleman.

You pulled up to his apartment, and helped him stumble up the stairs. He lived in the center of the city, where the most historic buildings were found. The inside of his apartment was very modern, and spacious. You helped him to his bedroom, and set him on the bed. You fetched him some medicine from his bathroom for him to take so that his hangover the next morning would not be unbearable. You watched him take the medicine, then sighed.

"Goodbye, Mr. Bonnefoy. I will see you in the morning." You stated blandly, and then started to walk out the door. He reached to you, and grabbed your hand.

"(Name)…ma colombe…please stay." He whispered. You turned to him, expecting to see his eyes dazed with alcohol. His blue eyes stared seriously into your (colour ) ones. His features had sobered up slightly, and he had a pleading expression. Your heart clenched, wanting so much to obey.

"Francis…you know that you do not mean it." You said sadly, sitting down on the bed, squeezing his hand lightly. He looked at you, slightly puzzled. Your eyes watered slightly. "I know that you would much rather have another kind of girl…"

Francis' eyes widened slightly. You stared down at your lap, pulling your hand away from his. His hands pulled your face to look at his. He gave you a sad smile.

"There is only one girl that has ever made my heart go wild, and I have hurt her greatly…" Francis said. "I will not make that mistake again." He leaned in closer to you, and you felt his hot breath against your lips. You blushed, and held your breathe.

"Je'taime, (Name)." He pressed his lips against yours. You were slightly shocked, but then kissed back earnestly. His stubble brushed against your skin lightly. Your hands grasped his jacket slightly. His arms wrapped around your waist, making you gasp. This gives him the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth. You both fight for dominance until you break apart for air. You touched his cheek, and smiled warmly.

"Je'taime aussi!" you said. He smiled, and his eyes sparkled slightly. He pulled you into his embrace, kissing your jaw line. You stayed like this for a moment, and then sighed, knowing you still needed to leave. You pulled away, saying goodnight.

"(Name), it is very late. Please just stay the night here. I won't do anything tonight, I promise!" He begged. You smiled a little, and gave in. Francis gave you some of his pajamas to wear, which you changed into in the bathroom. Francis blushed slightly when he saw you wearing his own clothes. A sense of possession ran over him, and he pulled you onto the bed close to him.

"Bonne nuit, ma colombe…"Francis cooed lightly. You yawned, and turned to face him.

"I love you, Francis."

"And I love you more, (Name)." You drifted off to sleep, listening to the sound of his heartbeat.


End file.
